


Homecoming

by kyouko68 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, M/M, an attempt at quiet sex, slight amount of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyouko68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo comes to Kenma's house for a surprise visit after being away for college</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll with these

Kenma heard a strange tapping noise on his window. At first he didn’t notice it at first because he was busy playing a new game he downloaded on his phone.  
It sounded like rocks being thrown against the glass. To be honest it scared the shit out of him.  
Kenma slowly approached the window with his phone clutched in his hands. He hoped no one was trying to break in. There’s no way he’d be able to defend himself against burglars.  
He peeked through the curtains and spotted a familiar grin through the dark branches of the tree outside his window.  
It was Kuroo.  
Normally this wouldn’t surprise Kenma, but he hasn’t seen him in seven whole weeks ever since Kuroo went off for college. If it wasn’t for that, Kenma might’ve just ignored him or told him to go home, but instead, Kenma opened the window too quickly.  
“Yo.” He said simply. He was crouched on a thick branch and keeping himself balanced with ease.  
“What are you doing here?” Kenma questioned first. He was legitimately confused since Kuroo rarely had any chances to visit because his school was so far away from home.  
“I was in town and I wanted to see you. Cant a guy visit his boyfriend every now and then?” He said as he climbed closer to the window. He looked like a cat as his nimbly hopped on the windowsill.  
“You could have at least texted me.” Kenma said with a disapproved frown. Kuroo laughed and scooped Kenma up in a bear hug as soon as he was safely inside his room.  
“I wanted to surprise you. So surprise!”  
“Keep your voice down!” Kenma hissed as he wriggled himself out of Kuroo’s grasp. He turned to close his window. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” It was almost 1 o’clock in the morning. It wasn’t unusual for Kenma to be up so late.  
“I just got here, and I wanted to see you immediately.” Kuroo hugged Kenma from behind. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”  
“Of course I am, stupid.” Kenma turned to wrap his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Kuroo deepened the kiss turning it into a short and passionate make out. Kenma pulled away first with a flushed face. “My parents are asleep so try not to make so much noise.” He panted.  
“I’ll try.” He chuckled as he made himself comfortable on Kenma’s bed. He opened his arms towards Kenma, signaling him to lay down for a cuddle. The smaller male was more than happy to oblige. “I missed you so much Kenma.” He said as he pulled Kenma closer to his chest. “Most of the people at my school are such tools.”  
“You have Bokuto with you there though.” Kenma stated.  
“Yeah, he’s like the only person I legitimately enjoy talking to on a daily bases.” Kuroo sighed. He began kissing Kenma’s forehead. “I can’t stay here for long so I want to savor this time.”  
“How long are you here for?”  
“I have to leave tomorrow night.” Kuroo complained. He nuzzled Kenma’s face with his own until their lips met in a small kiss. “How’s my team doing?”  
“Ugh, we’re not your team anymore, Kuroo. You appointed Taketora as our new captain, remember?” Kenma corrected. Kuroo huffed.  
“Is he doing a good job? What type of regimen does he have you guys on? There better not be any slacking going on.”  
“We’re fine, Kuroo. Literally nothing has changed with practice.” Kenma rolled his eyes.  
“Has Lev become ace yet?” Kuroo laughed jokingly. Kenma made a face.  
“Not even close. But he’s getting there I guess. Although he’s been bugging me more than ever since you and Yaku aren’t there anymore.”  
“He isn’t trying to steal you away from me is he? I’m not afraid to fight someone younger than me.”  
“Oh my god, shut up.” Kenma lightly smacked Kuroo on the shoulder. “There’s no way I’d be into someone like him, beside you know how much he has a thing for Yaku.”  
“I know, but I can’t help be jealous.” Kuroo buried his face in Kenma’s chest. “I don’t get to see you at all these days. I want you all to myself.” He whined. Kenma sighed.  
“I missed you too, Kuroo. I especially missed being with you like this.” Kenma was a cuddler. He wouldn’t admit it but he loved being held close to Kuroo for long periods of time.  
Kuroo purred against Kenma’s chest. “What else did you miss doing with me?” He asked mischievously. Kenma knew that tone of voice. It was the kind of voice that said ‘Oh, look at that. I’m horny.’ Kenma felt a blush creep up on his face.  
“You know, I caught myself being quite lonely sometimes.” Kuroo’s hands caressed Kenma’s arm sensually as he purred in his ear. “I thought about you all the time.” He kissed underneath Kenma’s ear and down his neck.  
Kenma gulped.  
He was falling for this trap, but he didn’t care. He knew what Kuroo was implying and it made Kenma hot and bothered. “Oh yeah?” Kenma breathed. “What did you think about me doing?” he entertained this situation.  
“I wanted to touch you again so bad. It drove me crazy.” Kuroo rolled on top of Kenma and pining him down to the mattress. He pressed his lips against Kenma’s in a passionate kiss. The moment their tongues connected they both moaned heatedly.  
Things began to heat up quickly. Kuroo pushed his hips to Kenma’s and he felt a familiar hardness press against his thigh. Kenma gasped.  
“Wait. I-I’m not sure if we should do this I mean…my parents room is literally right down the hall.” He panted with a flushed face.  
“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Kenma.” Kuroo smiled warmly and pecked him on his cheek. Kenma bit his lips indecisively.  
“…Maybe if we stay quiet…” Kenma wanted it really bad. His mind brought him back to all the times he was sexually frustrated and what he thought about when he touched himself.  
Kuroo grinned. “Are you sure you can do that? I won’t hold back. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Kuroo said with a lustful voice.  
Kenma looked at him incredulously the puffed his cheeks. “You’re generally louder than I am, Kuroo.”  
“Wha-? Th-that’s…” Kuroo stuttered before Kenma pulled him down for another breathless kiss. They flipped over so that Kenma was now on top of Kuroo. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head.  
“Wow, Kenma, did you beef up?” Kuroo said with wide eyes. Kenma paused and looked at him as if he grew two heads.  
“What are you talking about? I don’t look any different.” Kenma examined himself with befuddled expression. Kuroo sat up a bit and touched Kenma’s chest and stomach.  
“Well, you definitely have some more definition there. My son is growing up so fast~” Kuroo cooed as he pinched Kenma’s cheek. The boy flushed and crossed his arms over his chest like a shirtless girl.  
“Sh-shut up. You’re still way more built than I am.” Kenma huffed.  
“Collage level volleyball training is brutal. Also I’ve been lifting regularly.” Kuroo proceeded to take off his shirt. Kenma gulped. “What’s with that fac-mnhg!” Kuroo was interrupted by Kenma’s lips smashing against his.  
Kuroo was thrown off as he didn’t expect Kenma sliding down in between his legs and unzipping his pants. Kenma didn’t hesitate pulling his almost full erection out in the open.  
Kuroo sucked in a breath. “K-kenma…damn…I must be dreaming.” He muttered breathlessly. Kenma stroked hot flesh slowly, examining it with wide golden eyes. Kuroo was getting painfully aroused even with the feeling of Kenma’s breath on his skin.  
“Why do you make me lose my cool so much?” Kenma said feverishly with an embarrassed expression. He pressed his hot tongue against the underside of his shaft and ran it up to the tip. Kuroo held his breath as Kenma licked up and down his cock, occasionally grazing the tip with his lips.  
“Hah…please don’t…ngh…tease me.” Kuroo bucked his hips involuntarily when Kenma put the tip in his mouth. Kuroo felt like he was going to come at the sight of Kenma slowly taking in his erection while keeping constant eye contact. “Kenma, you’re killing me right now. I’ll come if you keep this up.”  
Kenma took his mouth off but just to smile playfully. “Oh no don’t you dare-gah!” Kuroo moaned as Kenma plunged his cock deep into his mouth. Kuroo tossed his head back and closed his eyes in ecstasy.  
He bobbed his head up and down a few times causing Kuroo to go off the edge. He sat up a bit and put his hand on Kenma’s head. “Ok that’s enough, I’m gonna come,” Kenma didn’t let up as he sank his mouth deeper. “Shit, I’m…!” Kuroo shuttered hard as he came inside his boyfriend’s mouth.  
He watched in speechlessly as Kenma drank it down. The site of his Adam’s apple bobbing was so erotic, Kuroo could feel himself hardening again immediately. Kenma has never swallowed him before. For him, this could possibly be the best day ever.  
“Oh my god. Come here.” Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s shoulders and pulled him up for a searing kiss. He didn’t even hesitate pushing his tongue inside Kenma’s mouth, tasting his own essence.  
The kiss was very sloppy because when they pulled way there was briefly a string of saliva connecting to each other’s lips. “I’ve been training my gag reflex for you.” He said seductively.  
“That’s so fucking hot. It’s my turn now.” Kuroo flipped them over so that Kenma’s head rested on the pillow. “I’ve been waiting so long to pleasure your sweet body again.” Kuroo said with a deep voice that made Kenma shiver with anticipation.  
Kuroo leaned down and connected his lips with Kenma’s neck and began kissing and sucking at a single spot. Kenma made a noise of approval, occasional making soft gasps and running his hands along Kuroo’s bare shoulders and up to his hair.  
After Kuroo was sure he left a mark, he slid down and targeted Kenma’s nipples. Kuroo loved this part. He loved Kenma’s nipples. He had inverted nipples which made Kenma a little self-conscious about them, but Kuroo seemed to love to try and protrude them.  
Kuroo licked and softly sucked at the areola while his hand mimicked his movement to the other one. Kenma moaned something out in protest, but didn’t have the strength or will to stop it. It felt good, but it was embarrassing.  
His lips pinched the tip delicately, but firm enough to reveal the tiny bud he’s been looking for. He did the same with the other nipple while pinching the other with his fingers to keep it out.  
It was very stimulating. Kenma could feel his shorts dampen from the aching erection he’s been sporting for a while. He doesn’t know how Kuroo does it, but he always manages to erect his nipples. It was a huge turn on. “Uhg…touch me, I’m dyin…” Kenma whined and squirmed underneath his boyfriend.  
“Take the rest of your clothes off for me.” Kuroo cooed while continuing to give attention to Kenma’s nipples. Kenma immediately wriggled his hips, sliding his shorts and boxers down his thighs and kicked them onto the floor somewhere. “Do you keep the lube in the same place?”  
“Y-yeah, but-“ Before Kenma was able to do anything, Kuroo pulled the small bottle from the drawer.  
“What is this? Is this new?” Kuroo questioned the plastic vial full of green liquid. It looked slightly used though. Kenma looked really embarrassed as his face turned redder than before.  
“It’s uh…apple scented…” he mumbled as he twiddled his fingers. Kuroo suddenly felt his cock twitch as he imagined Kenma pleasuring himself using this.  
“Lift your legs up.” Kuroo orderly eagerly as he poured the tepid liquid onto his fingers. He put the bottle to the side for later use and used his other hand to stroke Kenma’s hot length. Kenma sighed at the attention his arousal was given. It distracted him momentarily from the finger that prodded his entrance.  
Kenma gripped the covers as he focused on relaxing his muscles, making it easier for Kuroo to slide his finger inside. “It’s payback time.” Kuroo said as he put his mouth over Kenma’s cock. He focused on the upper shaft as he massaged the tip with his hot tongue.  
Kenma gasped and moaned in surprise. He momentarily forgot to keep his voice down, making him bite down on his bottom lip.  
Kuroo slipped in another finger as he continued bobbing his head over Kenma’s cock. At some point his fingers grazed Kenma’s sweet spot making him arch his back. “Aahh…! Kuroo, don’t…ngh!” Kenma moaned desperately as Kuroo tortured his prostate. “W-wait! I’m coming!” Kenma shook as he released himself in Kuroo’s mouth.  
Kuroo made a statement by swallowing every single drop while continuing to suck. Kenma’s head fell back onto the pillow, not noticing that he held his head up in the first place.  
Kuroo removed his mouth and fingers, making Kenma whine softly. He pushed Kenma’s knees up further towards his shoulders. “You ready?”  
“I’ve been ready for several weeks now, hurry up and fuck me.” Kenma said casually. Kuroo felt his cock jump at that. He made quick work of coating his length with the sweet smelling lube and aligned himself to Kenma’s entrance.  
“I’m going in.” He warned before he slowly pushed himself inside. Kenma held his breath momentarily as Kuroo entered him. His toes curled at the feeling of being full again after so long. Kuroo soon was pushed all the way in.  
He paused briefly, kissing Kenma’s cheek and lips.  
“Keep going, I can handle it.” Kenma insisted, returning Kuroo’s kisses.  
“You sure?” The boy nodded vigorously as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck.  
Kuroo then began thrusting slowly in and out before he picked up the pace. He was sloppy at first, thrusting at various speeds and directions until he found a steady rhythm. Once again Kenma forgot to keep his voice down after a particularly loud moan he let out.  
Kuroo chuckled a little, making Kenma steam. He got his vengeance by squeezing himself tightly around Kuroo’s dick. This made Kuroo grunt out of pleasure. “Oh my fucking god, I miss this…I miss you.” his movements became rougher.  
Kenma’s nails dug into his back. It was hard to keep quiet especially when his prostate was being grazed every now and then.  
At some point during this, Kenma began to notice something. His bed was creaking a little too much for him to be comfortable. It was starting to bother him because it seemed to be quite loud.  
Kuroo on the other hand probably hadn’t noticed. In fact, the rougher Kuroo got, the louder the bed would screech.  
Kenma began to panic.  
“Kuroo, wait! Stop!” Kenma demanded as he tensed his body. The raven flinched and stopped his actions immediately. He even pulled out earning him a soft squeak.  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry! D-did I overdo it? Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine Kuroo, calm down. It wasn’t you, it’s just…” Kenma looked away shyly. “The bed’s making too much noise. It’s bothering me.” He confessed.  
“O-oh…do you want to stop?”  
“No.” Kenma responded immediately with wide eyes. “We can…continue on the floor.” He offered looking down.  
“You want to do it on the floor? Kinky…” Kuroo smiled cheekily. Kenma rolled his eyes.  
“Hurry up before you ruin the mood.” Kenma puffed. He laughed warmly at Kenma’s embarrassed expression.  
They pulled down the covers onto the floor so it would be at least a little comfortable. Even with this, Kenma didn’t want to be on his back so instead he straddled Kuroo’s lap. He sifted his hips until he was finally comfortable enough for Kuroo to reenter him.  
Kenma slowly sank down onto his cock with ease. Kuroo breathed deeply before thrusting upwards gently, urging Kenma to move on his own.  
Bracing his arms on top of Kuroo’s shoulders, Kenma gradually sped up the pace. Kuroo couldn’t help but thrust his hips up to match Kenma’s movements.  
Both of them were slowly reaching towards there as their thrusts became sloppy and desperate. The room was filled with the sounds of each other’s stifled moans and pants along with the arousing sound of skin contact.  
Kenma was extremely happy right now.  
It might have taken him a while to realize how ecstatic he was about Kuroo being here right now, with him. Kenma could feel tears prick the edge of his eyes. His whines of pleasure became a little louder involuntarily as his prostate was hit directly.  
“Oh god…Kuroo, it feels…so good…ahhnm!” Kenma’s moan was muffled by Kuroo pressing his mouth to his so to keep his voice down. Their tongues met briefly before they parted once again.  
Kuroo was thrown off at the site he saw before him. Kenma looked very blissful. His face was flushed a gorgeous color and best of all, he was smiling. It wasn’t often that Kenma smiled and made eye contact at the same time.  
“…Fuck. What are you?” Kuroo groaned breathlessly. He surprised Kenma by pushing himself up on his knees and held Kenma’s bottom firmly for support. Kenma had to cling his arms around Kuroo’s neck as he thrust mercilessly into him.  
Kenma gasped and almost let out a cry of ecstasy, but muffled it against Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo has never held him like this before during sex. Wasn’t he heavy? It didn’t seem to bother Kuroo one bit. It turned Kenma on even more.  
Kuroo had no problem finding his prostate again. As soon as he found it, he moved faster and harder than ever. Kenma had no idea how he was moving with such vigor like this. His eyes widened as he threw his head back.  
“I’m close! So close! Fuck me…right there, oh god!” All of Kenma’s built up sexual frustration was unraveling all at once. He never said stuff like this during sex before which riled Kuroo up even more.  
“I’m gonna come so fucking hard ahh…” Kuroo groaned.  
“Yes! Come inside me! Please, I-I need it.” He begged with a hushed voice. His tone was dripping with desperation. This drove Kuroo right over the edge of release. Kenma was right with him as they both reached their ground breaking climaxes.  
The mouths connected to drown out both of their cries of pleasure. Kenma’s legs extended with his toes point as he and Kuroo’s body shivered.  
They both collapsed onto the covers below and rolled on their backs to come down from such an intense orgasm. The feeling of Kuroo’s cum inside him felt good for a moment until Kenma briefly regretted that decision. Kenma shrugged it off as he could deal with it later.  
They looked at each other for a moment and smiled.  
“I love you.” Kuroo said first.  
“I love you more.” Kenma countered.  
“Come here you.” Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma for a tight hug. Kenma was slightly worried that they might’ve made to much noise. I would be super embarrassing if his parents talked to him about it. He’d absolutely die of embarrassment.  
“Let’s play a game of how many times we can do that before I leave,” Kuroo chuckled. “Preferably when neither of our parents are around.”  
“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could do more with this :/ Please be kind to me :3


End file.
